As The Cherry Blossom Dies
by x-kawaii-sakura-x
Summary: Humans are very smilar to plants..once it withers..It can never come back[KagInu] Inu.doesn't realise that he loves her until shes gone...


As the Cherry Blossom Dies  
  
Chapter one  
  
x-kawaii-sakura-x  
  
Weird Thoughts  
  
The sun shone as a light breeze gently brushed against the fresh green grass. Birds chirped and butterflies danced around in the flower beds. Everything felt so strong and alive, caterpillars spun around in their cocoons and ants worked together to gather food.  
  
In the middle of the meadow lays a solemn cherry blossom tree. Petals fell down and softly touched the grass. A beautiful girl with glittering hazel eyes and silky long black hair stood under the tree alone.  
  
"Where am I?" She looked around.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
She walked around, wondering aimlessly. Trying to find somebody.  
  
"Hello?" The girl cried aloud as she ran further into the meadow and into a forest. Eventually, she sat under an oak tree. There, she felt lonely, hugging her legs, hiding her face in her knees. She cried. Never once in her life have she felt so lonely, and so sad.  
  
"Don't cry...you're not alone," a gentle voice echoed from the shallowness of the woods.  
  
The girl looked up and a smile lit up upon her face.  
  
A elegant young woman stood there in silky pure white dress. She had long straight grayish violet hair and lush green eyes. Her dress had fluffy cotton and feathers on the strap and the very bottom. She had beautiful gleaming wings. She looked like an angel.  
  
"What are you?" The girl stared eyes wide.  
  
"I am...-"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"Whoa? Oh... It was all a dream," the raven haired girl woke up. She slowly sat up on her bed. Looking at her clock...  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" She climbed out of her bed and barged into the washroom. Leaving the clock on her bed, 7:57.  
  
"Kagome!! You better be awake!" A lady's voice was heard from downstairs.  
  
Kagome got dressed, rushed downstairs, drank a glass of milk, grabbed her lunch, and left the door.  
  
"Wow...I think Kagome set a new record today," Said her little brother, Souta, still chewing onto his steak.  
  
Her mom looked at her watch, 8:00.  
  
----****----  
  
THUMP, THUMP,THUMP,THUMP,THUMP!  
  
The water shook in the glass that contained scientific potions.  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs of the school to her class. She had science first so she had to change into her lab clothes. She slid open the door hard.  
  
"Kagome! Your late...and rude too!" Yelled the teacher.  
  
"I am SO sorry!" I woke up late today, I was up all night studying for a test," Kagome bowed three times for apology.  
  
"That is no excuse! Wait outside of the class room, I want to talk to you later on," the teacher glared at her and Kagome walked away.  
  
"Shoot..." Kagome slowly dragged herself out of the class room with her head hung low.  
  
'It's not that I stay up real late to study...Something's wrong...' Kagome looked up to the ceiling thinking to herself, 'I've been having weird thoughts lately...like, is any of this stuff real or not?'  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts by a very familiar voice. She looked down than there he was, the person standing in front of her, smiling oh so sweetly, Hojo.  
  
"Oh! Hi Kagome...I mean Hojo!" Kagome blushed, she had got sidetracked and said the wrong thing.  
  
Hojo giggled. "So, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Huh? Oh how did you know I was thinking about something?" Kagome was surprised.  
  
"Well...It must take something really big to make Kagome Higurashi wonder something and completely ignore me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome was kind of getting the point, but she didn't understand what he meant by completely ignoring him.  
  
"Well...I've been calling your name eight times before you snapped out of your day dream. You just kept on staring at the ceiling." Hojo smiled.  
  
"Oh!! I am so sorry; I didn't mean to ignore you..." Kagome bowed once in apology.  
  
"It's alright...sometimes, my imagination gets me too caught up too."  
  
'What does he mean by that?' Kagome stared at Hojo. He was the most popular boy in the school and also the most wanted. Every girl was after him, even girls with boyfriends that they love still dream to have him. He had dark brown hair matching with his alluring brown eyes.  
  
"So...What are you doing out here?" Hojo asked with curiosity.  
  
Kagome blushed, "I was late for class and Ms. Kiato sent me out here."  
  
"Well than, I guess I better stay here too," Hojo smiled at Kagome and leaned against the wall, right next to her.  
  
That's it! Hojo's in this class too! I just remember!  
  
"So, what's your excuse?" Hojo asked, trying to pick up a conversation.  
  
"Umm...I told Ms. Kiato that I woke up late because I spent all night studying, but actually, I've been having weird thoughts and dreams, and I woke up really late because of a dumb dream," Kagome wasn't sure if Hojo would think she was weird.  
  
"REALLY? Wow! Same here! I had a totally weird dream and that caused me to wake up late, but it looks like I woke up later than you^^" Hojo gave a sweet smile. He seemed to be really into Kagome. Everybody knew that, Kagome's friends, Hojo's friends, the whole school knew that Hojo had a thing for Kagome, even Kagome knew it. All the girls desired to be Kagome.  
  
Kagome liked Hojo back, really. She really liked Hojo, but these past few days, she's been getting weird feelings. Now, she doesn't even know if she likes him anymore.  
  
"Umm...Kagome?" Hojo blushed like a cherry.  
  
"Yes Hojo?"  
  
"I was wondering...do you want to go to the movies sometime? Say, Saturday?" Hojo was no longer a cherry, he was a tomato.  
  
Gasp! He's asking me out!! What should I say... Ughhh! What am I saying? Of course I should say yes! I do like him a lot! Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome?" Hojo looked a bit upset because Kagome looked shocked about him asking her, "Oh...You don't have to go If you don't want to...I was just wondering..." The glitter in Hojo's eyes disappeared.  
  
"NO! I'd love to go! Sorry I was just wondering about...err...what movie we should watch!" Kagome made a quick cover.  
  
A smile suddenly lit on Hojo's face, "That would be great! I'll come to your house at 8:00"  
  
"Umm...Well, it's not really a house, it's actually a temple. My grandfather was a priest," Somehow, Kagome felt embarrassed, and looked down.  
  
"I see...But that's still good, I'll pick you up at your temple than" Hojo's voice went sweet and gentle, trying to lift Kagome's mood.  
  
Few minutes later, Ms. Kiato came outside. "Hojo! What a pleasant surprise, your late too! And I bet you two were chit chatting away here." The teacher looked angry.  
  
"No! We weren't! We were waiting for you to come out," Hojo tried to convince Ms. Kiato, but it was no use. They got cafeteria duty at lunch. They had to clean up all the mess people made in the cafeteria. But luckily, the people in Kagome's school respected Hojo and made less of a mess.  
  
Oww...My back hurts...Arg! This is going to be a LONG lunch! Kagome thought to herself.  
  
I decided to stop there! Yes... this chapter is pointless... but I gave Kagome a bit of romance. ^^; Now, Will Kagome's back stop hurting in time for the date? Will Kagome and Hojo ever be on time for class? And will Kagome ever find out what's up with her dreams?  
  
Well...you'll find out in the next chapter  
  
Dun dun dun 


End file.
